


The Safe Place

by bluerose5



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, But Joseph Thinks It's Unrequited, Eventual Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Horror, Idiots in Love, Little Speculation, M/M, Pretty Sure This Isn't How Elevators Work, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Ruben in Leslie's Body, Ruben is an Asshole that Secretly Ships It, Some Violence & Gore, Supposedly Set in the Sequel, TEW 2, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, mutual love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluerose5/pseuds/bluerose5
Summary: Set loosely in the timeline of TEW 2, MOBIUS has still been using Joseph to further their understanding of STEM, but Sebastian had long-since believed his partner to be dead.Imagine both of their surprise when they meet up once again.[Based on what limited info we already have on the sequel.]





	The Safe Place

**Author's Note:**

> This is mainly a self-indulgent fic with limited speculation about the sequel. I definitely want to see Joseph and Ruben make their return in the second game as much as the next guy, but I'm having my doubts. Either way, I plan on playing, but I'm mostly having my fun for now.
> 
> Also, this is my first (and probably only) fanfic for The Evil Within fandom.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, and don't be afraid to point out anything that might seem too inaccurate storytelling-wise.

**The Safe Place**

            Lethargy oozed from every pore of his body, his frame wracked with searing, agonizing pain.

            It had been so long. Too long. Joseph’s mind could barely comprehend the magnitude of his situation any longer. His days had long-since blurred together, turning into weeks, months, years…

            Years and years of the most grating mental torture that STEM had to offer. His mind was no longer his own, not anymore. The decayed, resigned thoughts that resided within his head now belonged to another, more powerful being.

            He was nothing more than MOBIUS’s pet.

            He wanted it to end.

            But they weren’t done with him, not yet. He had a purpose again, for some reason beyond his limited comprehension, and they were going to use him until he ran dry. There would be nothing left. No life, no soul. Everything will be leeched from his bones until he was nothing more than a hollow husk of what he used to be. There was no way out for someone —no, some _thing_ — like him. His life had been refurbished in their eyes, molded by their perverse vision of the future, but he was no greater than an object now. A tool to be used and discarded as they willed it. They made sure that he had learned his place.

            It didn’t make any of this any easier, however.

            Trudging across the dark landscape before him, dragging his legs sluggishly along the street, Joseph battled his way through the creatures that now made up his new reality. They no longer bothered him as much, seeing him as one of them, never imagining that he had bitter hatred for every single one, for being a constant reminder of the humanity that he had lost. But they managed to help out in their own way, dulling the ever-constant ringing that haunted Joseph’s consciousness, tossing it recklessly to the background of his mind while he obliterated meaningless body after meaningless body. The detective could only imagine the response he would get in the real world, should someone see him as he is, reduced to this level of brutal savagery to pass the time in cathartic bliss.

            A string of barbed wire suddenly shot out and wrapped around his leg, tightening until rivers of blood were freely flowing from the various puncture wounds, staining his pale, sallow skin a deep, crimson red. Joseph barely noticed it, barely acknowledged it. He honestly didn’t care. He just kept on moving, dragging the triggered landmine with every step. The sound of metal screeching against pavement should’ve been enough to drive him mad, to make him stop and tend to the damned thing, but his body was on autopilot now. He didn’t want to stop. Thinking about everyone on the outside had blinded him, had pulled a ball of wispy cotton over his eyes. Distracted as he was, lost to his inner longings, he was swept viciously away in his mind’s currents, desiring to drown above all else.

            God, he missed them all so much.

            For the billionth time, surely, he worried over Sebastian’s fate in particular, refusing to believe that the older man was dead. He simply knew that Sebastian had made it out before, could feel it down to the deepest depths of his soul. Sebastian was alive. Joseph only hoped that he had moved on from everything. From STEM, from MOBIUS, from him… but Joseph couldn’t deny the fact that he spent every second of his time longing for his partner, feeling as if his chest was being pulled apart from thinking about the man alone. The weight that bore down on him was enough to leave him wheezing and panting, a pitiful mess that toppled over while his ribs cracked and splintered under the pressure, his heart forcibly yanked out of the chasm of his chest.

            Hearing his inner turmoil rumble, feeding off of the pain like a hungered demon, that was when the voices started.

            It was always as if they came out of nowhere, echoing from all over, pounding furiously against the confines of his skull. Joseph should’ve known better than to think about Sebastian anymore. After all, he _is_ Joseph’s only weakness in here —something that the STEM would gladly exploit at any given opportunity. In the end, it would only cause him more hurt, more pain, but Joseph was addicted. He couldn’t stop, no matter how hard he tried.

            Sebastian was his last link to any surviving remnants of his humanity that Joseph carried. He was that one pinpoint of cool, soothing light in a world of hellish darkness.

            Joseph couldn’t let go.

            _Do you think that he cared? That he_ liked _you? Don’t fool yourself,_ the whispers taunted evilly, their hands slithering from the shadows, breaking apart from their bleak environment to grasp longingly at Joseph. The detective merely kept limping in response, eyes trained stubbornly ahead. _You never were and never will be anything to him. Look at you. You’re alive, and he didn’t even have it in him to come back for you._

“He couldn’t have known!” Joseph yelled defensively, bristling, remembering that horrific day that Kidman shot him. Sebastian thought he was dead. He had to. Given the chance, he would’ve come back for Joseph by now, if only he knew.

            Wouldn’t he?

            Joseph hated himself for even responding, knowing that it would only egg the voices on, make it impossible for them to leave him alone. Like feeding a stray dog, once you provide the tiniest bit for them, they’ll latch on like a bloodsucking tick.

            _Is that what you believe? How adorable. He’s probably happy that you’re gone now. No more clingy, annoying Joseph to follow him around like a lost puppy. He probably regretted it when he stopped you from killing yourself. You’ve only held him back most of his career. You’re nothing more than a nuisance, Joseph._

Ignoring the voices and their leering, spiteful words, Joseph approached the next Haunted, raising his axe high above his head.

            The ringing in his mind increased in volume, damaging in its ear-splitting pitch. Joseph embraced the change, allowing the intoxicating screen of red to cloud his vision and mind.

            Bringing the axe down, Joseph let out a roaring yell of pure, unadulterated hatred, putting all of his strength behind the blow, not caring if the noise attracted others nearby.

            Let them come.

            Once he hit his mark, embedding the sharpened metal into the Haunted’s rough skin, Joseph extracted the axe and immediately brought it back down again, and again, and again. Letting all of his rage fuel his actions, he didn’t stop until there was barely anything left. At his feet, the mutilated Haunted laid, no more than gory bits and pieces strewn about the street. Blood and guts covered Joseph from head to toe, but he couldn’t find it within himself to fuss anymore. He simply saved his breath and continued on, his once-pristine shoes trekking through the mess that he left behind, becoming engulfed in the squelchy, crunchy sensation of organs and bones.

            Wonderful.

            A loud, shattering crash sounded from close by, breaking Joseph from his tedious stupor, piercing sharply through the dreaded night.

            Instantly, Joseph halted in his path, turning the intrusive noise curiously, looking around for its source. It sounded like it was from that buildi—

            Seeing a familiar face appear at some random window, staring out at Joseph stoically, cocking his head this way and that, Joseph’s throat closed up in disbelief. No. Impossible.

            The man continued to appraise Joseph emotionlessly, staring at the other detective as if he was hearing Joseph’s thoughts as his own, his eyes dead and his expression blank. Joseph trembled on his feet, his entire frame shaking violently, prepared to collapse at the slightest breeze.

            This was a delusion. Joseph knew it wasn’t real. He _knew_ it.

            He wanted so badly for it to be real.

            Swallowing thickly, clearing his throat, Joseph hoarsely addressed the other man. When was the last time he actually got to speak to someone else, hallucination or not?

            “Sebastian,” Joseph breathed, his foot taking an involuntary step towards the mirage. The doppelganger’s dark eyes darted towards the movement, its soulless gaze locked onto Joseph’s filthy shoes. Slowly raising his head again, the clone gave a vicious, razor-sharp grin before it pivoted slowly on its heels and walked away, moving out of sight.

            _No,_ Joseph thought meekly, _don’t go._

It didn’t matter that Joseph was positive that this was all fake, that that creature was simply a bastardized echo of the man that Joseph loved. It didn’t matter that it was a solidification of his deepest, darkest desires. He wanted to know that it truly wasn’t him. He _needed_ to know.

            Shuffling around in a sluggish amble, Joseph pushed himself into a swift, yet clumsy, hobble. Tripping and swaying, Joseph ignored all of the excruciating pain and the deafening ringing, focusing solely on the door before him. It was all increasing in intensity, crescendoing in a futile effort to deter him, but Joseph refused to bend to its will.

            Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Joseph made it to the door, opening it—

            Only to be consumed by a blindingly white light.

*****

            Inhale. Exhale. _Breathe._ In. Out. In. Out. _Steady now._

            Trying to calm his racing heart, Sebastian leaned his head back against the table that he was hiding behind, sure that that wretched beast would hear the sound of his obnoxiously loud pulse, throbbing unsteadily within his veins.

            Inhale.

            Temple throbbing, blood rushing noisily behind his ears, Sebastian could barely hear anything beyond the sound of his uneven panting and his soaring heartbeat.

            Through the cloudiness of his mind, however, he could just manage to make out the faintest inklings of an approaching enemy. The tell-tale clicking and clacking alerted him of exactly which one it was.

            Fucking Stefano and his fucking demonic camera.

            Exhale.

            _Calm down,_ Sebastian reminded himself sternly, useless as it was. Sweat beaded and gathered at his hairline, trickling down his face in generous rivulets, plastering his stray locks of hair to his forehead. _Find Lily. That’s all you have to do. If you could take down Ruvik and his pets, you can do the same to this wanna-be and his precious “art.”_

His internal ramblings did little to lighten his spirits, adrenaline coursing through his veins, but the thought of that thing finding Lily…

            No, he had to get to her, and quick. He lost her once.

            He refused to let that happen again.

            Searching his body for a weapon, he had no choice but to settle for his flimsy combat knife. Ammunition wasn’t exactly easy to come by in STEM to begin with. Now, it seemed that it was practically impossible to find anything of use the second time around. No bullets, no bolts… Nothing. Mostly just Sebastian and his crippling need to find his baby again, to take her home.

            _Click…_

_Click…_

_Click…_ The sound was getting steadily closer, honing in on Sebastian’s position, only stopping when the monstrous camera decided to glance around for a bit, intermittently snapping photos every once in a while.

            Sebastian glanced around frantically, hoping to find something — _anything—_ that would be of use.

            Then, he spotted it.

            A broken bottle, still halfway intact. Near the other corner of the desk. If only he could crawl his way to it, hopefully undetected, he could distract the god-forsaken thing long enough for him to make his way out of the area. He remembered passing by an elevator before…

            Well, that seemed like his best chance.

            Rising slowly from his seated position, wincing when his stiff joints popped noisily in distress, Sebastian stood still for a sound moment and listened out for any sign of movement. Hearing nothing other than the shuttering and popping of photographs being taken, Sebastian trudged on ahead. Bracing his hand against the table’s edge, he ignored the churning in his gut, screeching at him to run for his life. The scuffling of his shoes against the floor drilled loudly into his brain, but he could only hope that Obscura took its time in capturing the moment, oblivious to his blatant shuffling.

            Grasping the table with his one hand, Sebastian was leaning his weight forward —fully prepared to stealthily snatch the bottle up— when it happened.

_BANG!_

A body dropped from the rickety air ducts above, landing heavily onto the table, right next to Sebastian’s hand. Its head lolled lifelessly to the side, sticky, black blood flowing freely from its sliced neck and over Sebastian’s fingers. Snatching his hand away in disgust and bewilderment, Sebastian instantly buried his mouth into the crook of his elbow, muffling the harsh breaths that longed to escape, his nostrils flaring as air rushed out in erratic streams. He heard the camera turn, moving to investigate. Here was his chance. He had to move before it came too close.

            Seizing the bottle off of the ground, ignoring the dirtied shards that sliced into his scarred skin, Sebastian took his prize and skittered back to the other side of the table, ducking from view at the exact moment that Obscura arrived at the body’s location.

            Listening to the whir of the camera while it inquisitively zoomed in and out, focusing happily in on the Haunted’s corpse, Sebastian evened his breathing some more before he took his aim.

            Chucking the bottle outside of the room, the sound of breaking glass reverberated throughout the long hallway. Returning to his spot, Sebastian listened while the camera hummed in confusion, spewing out unintelligible words of murderous intent, sprinting after the noise with joyous glee. Waiting until its clacking footfalls were no longer heard, Sebastian got up and made a run for it.

            Bolting out of the room and down the hallway, Sebastian ignored the indignant screeching that Obscura unleashed upon his rapid appearance. Sprinting as fast as he could, breaths coming out in labored puffs, Sebastian made a beeline for the elevator’s doors at the end of the corridor. He could hear the clattering behind him gaining, but he couldn’t let that stop him, pushing himself harder, faster, further… He was _almost there._

Once he finally made it, he began ferociously pounding on the ‘up’ button, looking behind him frantically as the camera snapped pictures furiously, its bulb flashing a dark red in response, undoubtedly providing his master with a front row seat to Sebastian’s impending downfall.

            Doors opening, Sebastian slid in as soon as his body could fit through the spreading gap, turning his wild attention upon the ‘close doors’ button once he made it inside. Pressing it endlessly, the doors took their sweet time, as if personally taunting Sebastian for his crazed behavior, determined to make him suffer.

            Eventually, they began closing again. They were almost there.

            “Come on!” Sebastian exclaimed, holding the button down punishingly.

            Before they could shut, however, Obscura’s camera lodged itself unexpectedly between the shutting doors, penetrating the room with an enraged shriek. Sebastian refused to let off the pressure, holding the button down, the creature’s head caught between the doors’ tightening grip. Sebastian heard a jarring crack as the pressure continued increase upon Obscura’s head. Steadying himself as he lifted up one leg, he balanced unsteadily onto the other, foot poised at Obscura’s lens.

            Squirming in aggravation, the thing started popping pictures left and right, the bulb nearly blinding Sebastian in its intensity. He wobbled in disorientation and had to steady himself again, ignoring the way that the monster’s shrill shrieking pounded at his eardrums, threatening to make his ears bleed.

            Sebastian snarled, sick and tired of these stupid games, kicking the camera in the lens to punctuate each word that he bellowed out.

            “Get.” Kick. “The.” Kick. “Fuck.” Kick. “Off.” _Crunccchhhh…_

            At the sudden attack, the camera startled back as its lens began splintering with numerous cracks, shaking itself, irritated by the dizzying blow to its single eye. That was all the time the elevator needed to finally — _blessedly_ — come to a close, but Obscura managed to straighten up at the last minute, however, snapping one last picture as the doors slid closed.

            Falling tiredly back against the wall, Sebastian panted out in relief, huffing as he bent over and braced his hands against his knees, holding back the heaving wretches while his mouth filled with burning acid. He doesn’t remember how long he stood like that, enthusiastically catching his breath. Apparently, it didn’t matter in the end. Because, all too soon, the elevator came to a stop, dinging as it opened up to an old, abandoned floor.

            Stepping out, knife at the ready, exhaustion hit Sebastian like a speeding truck, relentless and unapologetic in its force. Adrenaline supply emptied, Sebastian gave a few low coughs while he scrutinized the new floor. He wandered around a bit, cautious in his steps, but it was all clear.

            For now.

            God, he needed a break.

            Lumbering around what appeared to be a receptionist’s area, Sebastian recovered a few rounds of shells for his shotgun, disarming some professionally-hidden traps, using the salvage to craft some makeshift bolts. He was putting on the final touches when he heard it.

            Music, drifting throughout the room. It sounded dark and welcoming, dancing on the air, as smooth as a child’s favorite lullaby.

            But Sebastian wasn’t dumb.

            That wasn’t just any music.

 _“Clair De Lune”?_ Sebastian wondered warily, ice trickling down his spine, hairs standing on end, goosebumps erupting by the hundreds. There was only one person that played that song in STEM, and Sebastian hasn’t heard it once since he returned. _No, it can’t be. He can’t be here._

But there he was, right there, waiting with a smirk as Sebastian looked up, clothed in Leslie’s body. There weren’t any remnants left of the boy that had once occupied that aforementioned body, his expression twisted and gnarled beyond repair, corrupted after so long of being left to the clutches of that murderer’s sociopathic tendencies. Sebastian slowly stood up, wielding his knife, unable to risk reaching out for his crossbow or shotgun, lest he face the possibility of Ruvik demolishing him with a single touch.

            “You’re not real,” Sebastian hissed, pulling his knife up between them, shaking his head in bewilderment. He was close to hysterics at this point, having met his quota of madness for the day, his face curling into a baleful sneer.  “You— You’re _dead._ I killed you myself.”

            “So you think,” Ruvik stated, his gravelly voice sounding unnatural in its new body, pouring awkwardly out of Leslie’s mouth. It was like trying to shove a pair of mismatched puzzle pieces together, forcing them to intertwine in ways that were never meant to be, in ways that they were never originally designed for. Ruvik began circling Sebastian, a hawk with its prey in sight, and Sebastian circled with him, entranced by that predatory gaze. “But would you really risk it, with your daughter’s life on the line?”

            “If you so much as touch her…” Sebastian threatened, teeth gnashing together angrily. His jaw clenched, his veins struggling against the skin of his neck, pulsating visibly.

            Ruvik waved his hand dismissively at that. “Don’t worry yourself so much, _Seb._ You do as I command, and I’ll make sure she’s yours.”

            “Yeah, because I have every reason to trust _you_ ,” Sebastian spat.

            “I’m fully aware of your malice towards me, but that doesn’t change the fact that you and I have a common enemy in all of this.”

            “MOBIUS,” Sebastian whispered in acknowledgement, his skin crawling unhealthily. Whether if it was from the name alone or from his proximity to this raving psychopath, he didn’t know. If it meant getting Lily back, though, Sebastian would have gladly made a deal with the Devil himself. Anything, at this point.

            _Well, this is as close to the Devil as I’m getting,_ Sebastian thought, glowering at Ruvik.

            “How are you even in here?” Sebastian asked brusquely.

            Ruvik barked out a laugh at the detective’s utter idiocy. “You fool, I’m the one that designed all of this. Remember? I know these systems more intimately than any other, inside and out. I have my ways of entering and leaving at my pleasure now, ways that no one else will ever know of. I’m still connected to all of this on a level that none of you worthless pests could even begin to comprehend, but I’m not here for STEM. I’m here for MOBIUS, and you _will_ do as I say.”

            “Hmph. Will I, now?” Sebastian scoffed, raising an eyebrow in distaste. Ruvik’s eyes readily met his, effectively conveying the crushing intensity that the situation called for.

            “Unfortunately for you, it wasn’t a request. You’ll do as I say, or your daughter is as good as dead.” Sebastian stiffened, causing Ruvik to grin sadistically. “You heard right. I already know why you’re here, Seb, and I know exactly where she is. It would be a shame for you to go all of that way, only to find her in shreds. I do wonder what her child’s brain would be like, after I rip her piece from piece and tear each strip of skin from her flesh. She’ll make a wonderful specimen, all thanks to her father’s unwillingness to play by the rules. You know, maybe I should take her anyways. It’s been too long…”

            Sebastian was blinded by red.

            “ _You son of a bitch!_ ” he roared, lashing out with his knife, only to have Ruvik disappear from in front of him and reappear behind him, leaving a puff of acrid smoke in his wake.

            Swiveling on sight, Sebastian watched as Ruvik stared at him patiently, as if he was dealing with nothing more than a disobedient toddler throwing a tantrum.

            “If you’re quite done, I think I have something else you might want to see. Something that will act as an incentive. For now,” Ruvik purred, turning his back on Sebastian. Placing his bare hand to the blank, decrepit wall, the light around the area seemed to shimmer and waver all about. With enough concentration on Ruvik’s part, a door appeared, the subtle tones of “Clair De Lune” belting out from beyond it. Ruvik barely spared Sebastian a glance over his shoulder. “Consider this as insurance for my agenda. You rebel against what I demand of you, and I’ll take this gift away. For good, this time. Tell me, Detective Castellanos, did you honestly think that your partner was dead?”

            Without further explanation, without waiting for an answer, Ruvik disappeared again in that thick downpour of foggy smoke. This time, he didn’t come back, leaving Sebastian alone with his spiraling thoughts, fretting over that last, loaded question. He was there when Kidman shot Joseph. She never brought his name up again, even after informing Sebastian about Lily. Sebastian had never even entertained the idea…

            Joseph. Alive.

            He can’t be.

            _This could be a trap,_ Sebastian thought cautiously, all of his instincts screaming at him to leave it alone and go search for Lily.

            But he had to know. He had to be sure.

            He walked towards the door and opened it—

            Only to fall into a pool of darkness.

*****

            Light streamed in through the blinds and engulfed the messy bed with its comforting warmth, bathing the two naked bodies in golden sunshine, the rays caressing sun-kissed skin with gentle lips.

            Grunting into the fluff of his pillow, Joseph tossed and turned on his bed in distress, his mind plagued by a never-ending slew of nightmares, shadows and monsters snapping at his heels. Grumbling under his breath, he shifted again, surprised when his foot came into contact with another. His eyes snapped open in astonishment, squinting as he focused blearily on Sebastian’s familiar frame, nestled into his bed.

            _Oh…_ Joseph thought breathily, watching the other man as he snored wearily away.

            _He must’ve been too exhausted to drive back home last night,_ Joseph chastised himself, hating himself even more for getting lost in those foolish thoughts, fruitlessly pumping up his hopes. Again. _That doesn’t mean that he wanted to stay._

            It didn’t lessen the sting of rejection either way, even knowing that this was how Sebastian operated around Joseph, surly and distant as he was. They had long-since established this _thing_ that they had, but Sebastian had always been determined in keeping it casual. An array of quickies, hand jobs, and blow jobs shared in their patrol car, a public bathroom, an alleyway… It didn’t matter. As soon as the need struck them, Sebastian especially, one of them would whisk the other man away to the most secluded area possible and have their wicked way with each other, delighting in the ways their bodies tangled.

            Joseph had always yearned for more, of course, but he had always settled for their “thing,” never demanding more. He would take what he could get when it came to the older man. It was pretty pathetic, he knew, but something about Sebastian kept drawing him back in. He always felt as if he was proving himself to his partner, and he was always determined to show Sebastian that he wouldn’t leave his side, that Joseph was alive and faithful to him, and only him. Loyal to a fault, some would say.

            Nevertheless, it was a rare day when Sebastian actually visited his apartment, and it was an even rarer day when he spent the night. Just having him hear sent Joseph’s mind in whirlwind, his heart erupting into a frenzy.

            Unbeknownst to Joseph, however, his unrequited love wasn’t as one-sided as it appeared.

            Joseph had definitely always held a special place in Sebastian’s life, in his heart. While their relationship had admittedly been under a huge strain after Joseph reported him, it never seemed to change the fact that Joseph played a role in saving Sebastian from his self-destructive tendencies, and Sebastian was sure to never forget that. Joseph was a friend, a comrade, a confidant… He was the shoulder to cry on when Sebastian had to suffer not only the loss of his daughter, but his wife as well. He was everything gentle and kind to offset Sebastian’s distant and reserved demeanor. Even though they had their rough patches, it never stopped them from precariously mending what had been broken, carving an unstable foundation out of the wreckage left behind. Soon enough, friendship hadn’t been enough, not for Sebastian at least.

            Of course, Sebastian had known before STEM that he had developed feelings, that he had cared for Joseph more than he should have, but he couldn’t ever find the balls to voice that stuff aloud, hiding behind the veil of casual, meaningless sex to vent his frustration. Part of him felt as if he was betraying Myra, but another —admittedly, much larger— part of him was simply afraid of what would happen when he gave verbal acknowledgement to his feelings for the younger detective.

            Everyone that he had ever cared for had died. Sebastian was frightened, scared to absolute death, to tempt fate again. He refused to fall into the trap, to set himself up for the inevitable heartbreak that came with admitting such vulnerability. As soon as he would confess, solidifying their bond through tangible words, Sebastian had been sure that something horrific would happen to Joseph, taking him away.

            Well, as luck would have it, Sebastian didn’t even need to say the words to seal Joseph’s fate. Once they entered STEM, he was doomed from the get-go, regardless of the fact that Sebastian had fought long and hard to save him, had been relieved countless of times to find that Joseph had somehow recovered after every injury and obstacle that was thrown his way.

            Sebastian had been so certain that they would leave. Together.

            Fat lot of good that did him.

            It especially didn’t help in the years to come, in the traumatic aftermath that followed what happened at Beacon. Sebastian had spiraled even further into his self-imposed pits of Hell, drowning his sorrows in fatal waves of liquor and cigarettes. No one would believe a word he said about Beacon. Everyone thought he was insane, a menace to society. He had been kicked off the force. Everyone seemed to despise him. He truly had no one left, hitting this rock bottom harder than any of the other falls that came beforehand. For once, he had sat around, waiting for the end.

            Until Kidman had the nerve to approach him. The woman that had supposedly killed the only man that could have possibly saved Sebastian again, that could have been the anchor that Detective Castellanos badly needed throughout this rocky storm. Yeah, she came to him alright, offering him an olive branch. A silver lining.

            She gave him the information. She gave him the offer. One that he couldn’t possibly dare to resist.

            This inferno had been sparked from the need to save Lily.

            Now, he had the chance to get Joseph back as well.

            He couldn’t refuse Ruvik’s ultimatum, even if he had wanted to.

            Feeling curious fingers trail lazily over his bared back, tracing the map of scars and moles that rested upon the broad expanse of skin, Sebastian rolled around in the bed that he was currently occupying, blinking away the morning light in confusion. God, where did Ruvik send him?

            A blaring alarm stabbed through the peaceful moment, causing Sebastian to clutch at his head in annoyance, groaning under his breath.

            “For God’s sake, turn that shit off,” Sebastian snapped.

            “Sorry,” a familiar voice apologized to him. Sebastian’s eyes snapped open, disbelieving.

            Without waiting to catch his bearings, Sebastian shot straight up in the bed, bracing a hand in the sheets when blood rushed around his head, too fast for his brain to cope with. Swaying dizzily, he ignored the incapacitating sensations and focused on the man before him. It was— It was _him_. Real or imaginary, it was _Joseph_ , sitting there in all of his naked glory, fiddling with his phone to turn off that blasted alarm.

            Sebastian didn’t even allow himself to think. He merely acted on instinct and scooted towards the edge of the bed wordlessly, settling in behind the smaller man, planting his legs on both sides of his hips and wrapping his strong arms around Joseph’s chest. Burying his face into the younger man’s neck, he inhaled greedily, ignoring how Joseph stiffened up in shock, taking in that sweet, musky smell that was unique to him.

            “Joseph, God, please, tell me this is real,” Sebastian whispered against his skin, tender lips trailing along the curve of his neck. Joseph swallowed thickly, confused.

            “Seb, what are you talking about?” Joseph asked softly, both perturbed and delighted by Sebastian’s desperate, affectionate nuzzling. “We need to get ready for work. We can’t be late again, not after last time.”

            “Work?” Sebastian squawked, pulling back in bemusement. His eyebrows furrowed, but he noticed that Joseph only continued to eye him skeptically, oblivious to the fact that anything was awry. _No, please, for fuck’s sakes, this has to be real!_

            _I swear, if this is another one of your tricks, Ruvik,_ Sebastian thought angrily. A buzzing, tingling sensation spread along the back of his neck, right below the base of his hairline. He wasn’t actually expecting it when Ruvik chimed in.

            _Ignorant, emotional fool,_ Ruvik sneered. _Must you need hand-holding for everything you do? He’s been in the STEM longer than any human should be. His brain is exhausted, for lack of better terms, so his mind cannot process data as quickly as yours can. He believes that everything around you is real._

 _Then how do I make him snap out of it?!_ Sebastian demanded, but the tingling subsided, and he was left alone with silence. Damn it.

            Fucking bastard.

            “Seb,” Joseph said. “Hey, Seb, you okay? Come on, we need to get ready.”

            “Joseph, I—” Sebastian stuttered, for once at a loss for words. There wasn’t any way of doing this delicately, and Sebastian wasn’t ever one for gentleness. It’d be best to do things in his own, familiar way. To be blunt and straightforward. “Joseph, we can’t go to work.”

            Joseph glanced at Sebastian in astonishment, his eyebrows drooping down in frustration at the older man. He swiped his glasses from his nightstand, needing to busy his hands as he cleaned off the smudged lenses with the edge of the sheet. “What do you mean, Seb? We need to head in. The Chief is going to hand our asses to us again, and I’m not about to cover for you.” Joseph placed his glasses on his nose, pushing them up the bridge before he started to stand. “I’m about to shower. If you— AH!”

            Before he could leave, Sebastian reached out and wrapped his thick arms around Joseph’s waist, yanking him back onto his lap, interrupting whatever he had planned on saying. Glowing a bright red, cheeks stained scarlet, Joseph didn’t know what to make of Sebastian’s erratic behavior. Before he could interrogate the man, Sebastian butted in.

            “We can’t go down to the station, Joseph, because there’s not one to go to,” Sebastian vaguely explained. Joseph snorted at the ominous phrasing.

            “Are you drunk right now? Sebastian, really, stop playing around so I can go,” Joseph huffed, shoving uselessly at Sebastian’s arms. The man merely flexed them in response, tightening his hold, and Joseph had to stop his heart from flying free from his chest.

            “Jo,” Sebastian said, his deep voice folding silkily around the nickname. It was an unusual occurrence when Sebastian actually used it, normally only coming out when the older man either wanted something or had something serious that he needed to say. Regardless, its use was enough to set Joseph on edge, making him instantly alert.

            “I need you to stop and _think_ for a second, Jo,” Sebastian continued, his voice pleading for cooperation. “We haven’t seen each other in _years._ I had thought you were dead until today. This… _none of it is real_. We’re not in your apartment. We’re not in Krimson City. We’re in the STEM terminal. We’re trapped in everyone’s minds. This. Is. Not. Real.”

            “What the hell are you talking about? Don’t be ridiculous,” Joseph murmured, squirming again, his mind scrambling as it thought back to those nightmares from before. But, that was it. They were just nightmares. Nothing more, nothing less.

            As if in retaliation to those defiant thoughts, Joseph felt a dull ringing drone carefully to life in the back of his mind, signaling a trail of blood to slowly trickle from his right nostril. Shocked, he brought his hand to his face, wiping at his nose carefully. Pulling his fingers back, Joseph appraised the sight before him with a tense feeling of déjà vu, staring intently at the hot liquid that coated his fingertips.

            It was like a trigger had been pulled, a bullet shot off from a chamber with a rippling effect left behind. Images swirled chaotically in Joseph’s mind, memories from the years prior, the reality of Joseph’s situation finally sinking in, slithering past the thickness of his skull. Everything that Sebastian had told him had rang true, ricocheting within his mind.

            …

            Wait a second…

            Sebastian. Sebastian was here.

            Before either man could comprehend what was happening, Joseph had managed to wiggle his way free, only to resettle into Sebastian’s lap, straddling the man hungrily.

            “Seb,” he breathed, grabbing fistfuls of Sebastian’s hair, mindful of his new haircut. “Seb, is that—”

            “It’s me,” Sebastian reassured him, settling his hands on Joseph’s waist. “It’s me, Joseph. I’m here.”

            So many questions swirled around Joseph’s mind, questions that he was dying to know the answer to, but he seemed incapable of saying anything beyond Sebastian’s name. His brain refused to believe it, but he was here.

            Joseph was the first one to take the initiative, launching himself forward and crushing his lips to Sebastian’s in an overwhelming kiss. Pillowy, chapped lips battled against each other, harsh and biting, reminiscing about days together and mourning about days lost. Sebastian lowered himself back onto the bed, dragging Joseph along with him, his rough hands digging tightly into the younger man’s skin, undoubtedly leaving possessive splotches of black and purple in their wake. Joseph didn’t mind. He had willingly dealt with worse in the bedroom. He just didn’t want Sebastian to stop.

            It wasn’t long before Joseph tasted the salt that tainted the kiss, tears streaming silently down both of their faces, but neither man dared to mention them. They refused to break this fragile moment, to be distracted from their reunion. This was something to be joyous about. Sorrow had no place here.

            Ignoring the awkward splay of Joseph’s glasses between their faces, a familiar, agile tongue darted out and traced along the seam of Joseph’s mouth. Eagerly parting his lips, Sebastian let out a low groan of appreciation at Joseph’s willingness, dominating the kiss and flipping them over so that he was on top, nestled between Joseph’s welcoming thighs.

            His tongue plundered greedily into Joseph’s mouth, leaving nothing untouched. His palate, his teeth, his tongue… It didn’t matter to Sebastian. He simply wanted _all_ of Joseph, wanted to sink into him and never leave again. Conquering without thought, he explored with all his might, his hands trailing down from Joseph’s waist to his thighs.

            Squeezing firmly, Joseph reacted as beautifully as ever, throwing his head back to catch his breath, a deep, unbidden moan pouring out gracefully. Aligning their hips, Sebastian ground his erection against Joseph’s, lathering the younger man’s neck with attention, alternating between open-mouthed kisses and stubble-ridden bites. His beard tickled at Joseph’s soft skin, and Joseph pointedly squeezed his thighs around Sebastian’s waist when his partner started kissing further up, leaving a juvenile streak of hickeys in his wake.

            Breaths rough and ragged, heartbeats racing and erratic, Sebastian made his way along Joseph’s jaw, his cheek, stopping only once he reached his ear. Pulling the soft lobe between his teeth, sucking and biting at his leisure, Joseph’s hips undulated beneath him, rolling sloppily, seeking friction as they both coated themselves in dripping pre-cum.

            Raking his nails down Sebastian’s hairy chest, Joseph reacquainted himself with every dip and turn, every mark and scar, tweaking those perky nipples experimentally when he passed them by, smiling lazily when Sebastian’s hips stuttered from the unexpected stimulation. Turning his head, capturing Sebastian’s lips again, Joseph threw his arms over the larger man’s broad shoulders. He took his sweet time between vandalizing Sebastian’s back with punishing scratches and tugging his hair with deliberate roughness, admiring the new streaks of gray within the dark brown strands, unwilling to let go.

            Clinging on just as tightly, Sebastian maneuvered himself under Joseph’s attention. Grabbing at one of the hands that was playing in his hair, Sebastian hesitated long enough to pull back and tenderly kiss his wrist, maintaining eye contact with Joseph the entire time, right before he pinned their hands into the bed, fingers stubbornly intertwined.

            Leaning back down to reclaim Joseph’s lips, Sebastian used his free hand to reach between their writhing, sweaty bodies, trailing feather-light fingers over their burgeoning cocks.

            “F-fuck!” Joseph cried out, throwing his head back while Sebastian’s skillful hand worked its way over both of their swollen lengths, slicking them up with pre-cum, twisting and stroking expertly. Joseph’s hand tightened in his hair, holding on for dear life, pulling at his partner’s roots until pain worked its way through the hum of pleasure, sending lightning shooting down Sebastian’s spine. “S-seb… _ungh…_ God, d-don’t stop!”

            “J-Jo,” Sebastian whimpered, his hips thrusting in some semblance of a rhythm, the sensitive skin of his cock sliding against Joseph’s, practically weeping pre-cum at this point. It had been so long, long enough that his cock now felt extremely overstimulated, a mix of bliss and pain simmering in unison. “You’re so f-fucking gorgeous, Jo. M-missed you. So much… Hngh…”

            Laying his forehead on Joseph’s, drunk on the feeling of being with him again, Sebastian watched while Joseph’s back arched underneath him, their chests brushing languidly together, Joseph’s eyes crossing adorably when the sparks of wholesome pleasure persistently blazed under their skin, his cheeks and chest stained a cherry red from an infectious blush.

            _Breathtaking,_ Sebastian thought in awe, increasing his pace while they bucked and frotted against one another, moaning and whimpering sweet nothings to fill the seemingly endless space between them.

             All too soon, it was over. Joseph came first, babbling and thrashing beneath Sebastian, singing his name in high praise while his orgasm rippled through him. Sebastian followed almost immediately after, encouraged by his lover’s senseless words, his eyes blinded by that familiar, white-hot ecstasy, black dots staining his vision, his ears ringing from the stress. Spilling over his hand, painting their pubic hair and chests with slick, white cum, Sebastian kept on stroking them through the aftermath, only relenting once Joseph’s pliant body emitted a soft whine of distress, his nerve endings raw and abused.

            Flopping onto his partner in a boneless heap, Sebastian flipped over onto Joseph’s bed, situating them so that Joseph was lying comfortably atop his chest. While the silence stretched on, both men ignoring the mess that they made of themselves, Joseph twined his fingers distractedly through Sebastian’s chest hair. The older detective allowed him to catch his breath —and his thoughts— running his own calloused fingers through soft, black hair.

            Burrowing his face into Sebastian’s neck, climbing up his body with a burning need, Joseph clung to Sebastian desperately, as if frightened that relinquishing his hold in the slightest would send the man away in a wisp of smoke, all of this having been nothing but a dream to behold. Once Sebastian noticed his shoulders, trembling violently with repressed sobs, Sebastian instantly turned towards Joseph, cocooning him in a firm embrace.

            Joseph broke the silence, blubbering as tears and snot alike trailed over his blotchy face. Sebastian didn’t care, tightening his hold.

            “Don’t— Don’t leave me,” Joseph pleaded, his voice broken and resigned, stretched thin from all of the trials that he had gone through. That tone unsettled Sebastian’s stomach in a way that he couldn’t fully comprehend, reminded him of when Joseph tried to take his own life so long ago. “I’ve been so alone, Sebastian. _Please,_ d-don’t leave.”

            “Shh…” Sebastian softly shushed him, caging Joseph’s face between his large hands, pulling the younger man into a lingering, reassuring peck. “I got you, Joseph. I’m here now. I promise you, I won’t leave you again. No matter what.” Sebastian would personally make sure that this would be a promise that he kept.

            Because, right now, trapped in this convoluted hellscape that he found himself in once again, he was sure of that one thing.

            He couldn’t leave Joseph behind. Never again.

            Sebastian would get him and Lily out of here, even if it killed him.

            _Then you know what you must do,_ Ruvik explained calmly, entering his mind with an unmistakable ease, causing Sebastian to cringe from the unanticipated intrusion on such a private moment. Sebastian momentarily wondered if Kidman was aware of this… glitch in their system. _From this moment on, you will be my puppet. Do my bidding, and you will be rewarded, never to hear from me again once this is over. Go against me, and I’ll make you watch while I destroy everything you hold near and dear. Do you think you could bear to kill your fellow detective, after I force him to bend to my will, to become one of the Haunted forever? Or, your daughter—_

 _Enough!_ Sebastian snapped in resignation, closing his eyes as tightly as possible, his forehead resting against Joseph’s while their breathing locked together in tandem, flowing back and forth to a stable beat. Opening his eyes, he caught Joseph’s tender gaze with one of his own, brushing his fingertips over the outline of his partner’s cheeks. Sebastian let out a shaky breath, and he ignored the frustrated tears that gathered in his eyes.

            _God, Joseph, I love you._

_Forgive me for not telling you about this, but I can’t risk it._

_I’m so sorry._

“Fine,” Sebastian murmured aloud, feeling Ruvik’s smug triumph resonating in his mind. Meeting Joseph’s curious stare, Sebastian simply smiled at him peacefully, continuing to stroke his cheek for a second before he leaned in and greedily captured Joseph’s mouth with his own. _We’re going to get out of here. All of us._ “Everything’s going to be just fine, Joseph.”

            But Ruvik couldn’t just leave it at that, always the one to have the last word, needing to reassert his dominance over his inferior pawns.

            _Much more obedient than last time,_ Ruvik clinically observed, marveling at the change that Lily brought to this game, ignoring Sebastian’s internal protests. _I’m sure you remember everything from our last adventure together. Please, when you get the time, do come back when you two need rest. You had that special safe place of yours from our first encounter together. It will only be fair that I provide you with another. Use it to your advantage._

Sebastian didn’t reply, recalling that hospital from his first journey into STEM, decaying as time went on, debilitated from each use.

            _Oh, and Sebastian,_ Ruvik cooed tauntingly. _Do me a favor…_

_And don’t die._

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Sorry if my writing style seems a bit weird to you. I try not to restrict myself too much and just write as it comes to mind.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading, everyone! <3


End file.
